<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons in Dungeons by golden_hellfire_newt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601151">Demons in Dungeons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt'>golden_hellfire_newt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Fun, Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You clear your throat before you take a seat. "So what're we playing?" You asked as Mammon and Satan enter the room.</p>
<p>"DiD! Or Demons in Dungeons. Some sorcerer in Seattle made it," he excitedly told you. "Everyone on Devilgram is talking about it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons in Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi had invited you to play another game with him. He swore that it wasn't a horror game like last time. Satan and Mammon were also invited to join you. Levi had told you they were only invited because they needed two more players.</p>
<p>As you entered Levi's open room you saw a large table over his bathtub. Across the table was a map, standing on the map was miniatures of people and creatures. A chair sat before each side of the table. You hadn't taken Levi for one to play board games, video games were a whole other thing.</p>
<p>Levi was sitting in one of the chairs already, a large trifold stood before him. He was to busy reading over whatever hid behind his trifold to realize you there.</p>
<p>You clear your throat before you take a seat. "So what're we playing?" You asked as Mammon and Satan enter the room.</p>
<p>"DiD! Or Demons in Dungeons. Some sorcerer in Seattle made it," he excitedly told you. "Everyone on Devilgram is talking about it."</p>
<p>"What's it about?" Satan was looking at the map before him with a curious expression.</p>
<p>“That's the great thing, we can make it our own game, our story!” Levi was getting more excited as he talked. It sure was cute how excited he was getting. </p>
<p>"Sounds stupid," Mammon said. You could see Levi was getting upset with Mammon, it happened so often. "What's this paper, looks like math to me."</p>
<p>"Just because it has numbers doesn't mean it's math," Satan laughed. Levi luckily looked over his rising anger at Mammon and joined in laughing.</p>
<p>"No one is making you stay," you say simply. "I'll just play with them."</p>
<p>That did it. "No! I mean, fine. You don't gotta beg me to stay. The Great Mammon is gonna beat you all!" Mammon slammed his fist against the table.</p>
<p>All you could do was laugh. "So, how do we play?" You wanted to get the ball rolling or you'd be here all night. Not that you minded but you did like your sleep.</p>
<p>"So I'm going to lead you guys through the story. I'll be the NPCs and creatures. Certain things you do you'll need to role a die which will determine if you failed or succeeded," Levi smiled.</p>
<p>"Simple enough," Satan said. "So will we be the main characters in this story?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, and you get to create them," Levi rummaged through his papers behind the trifold. "That 'math' paper has the character creation info. Try to think why your character would want to go on an adventure too.""</p>
<p>There is silence as you all read and scribble on the paper about your character. Even Levi joins in creating a character, though his is for the villain.</p>
<p>"Everyone done?" Satan asked after awhile.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Mammon says still writing.</p>
<p>"Tell me about yourself," Levi says.</p>
<p>"I'm your brother!" Mammon yells.</p>
<p>"Stupid Mammon," Levi exclaims. "Tell me about your character."</p>
<p>"I'll go first, I'm a human mage and I wanna get rich from my adventures," you shared. Honestly you wouldn't adventure for wealth but your character apparently did.</p>
<p>"What's your characters name?" Levi asked as he scribbled behind his trifold.</p>
<p>"Umm..." You blushed. "M/C." </p>
<p>"LOL. Okay," Levi laughed.</p>
<p>"I am going to be this cat person, and a mage. I'll gladly adventure if I can gain knowledge," Satan told us. "Oh and my name... Satan." He shared a smile with you.</p>
<p>"The Great Mammon! That's my name. I'm gonna be a demon thief," he laughed. </p>
<p>"You already are a demon thief but whatever," Satan shrugged.</p>
<p>"Let's start," Levi called. Before we could though Lucifer messaged all our DDDs telling us of a household meeting. Satan wanted to skip, to see just how mad Lucifer would get. Mammon of course said he wasn't worried about Lucifer getting mad but almost pushed us out the door.</p>
<p>"Play again later?" Levi asked. We all agreed and happily walked to our meeting telling each other more about our characters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>